


Toils of a Little (Roman Reigns/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, daddy little play, slight age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Warnings! Daddy/little kink and smut





	Toils of a Little (Roman Reigns/OC)

I rubbed my eyes and wrinkled up my nose as a yawn escaped my mouth. With a frown, I continued down the hall, dragging my stuffy along behind me.

“Daddy?”

I didn’t get a reply, which made my heart race a little bit in worry. What if something had happened to him? Urged on by fear, I moved faster towards his study. I knocked three times and waited as I was instructed, but got no reply.

“Daddy?!”

I chewed my lip and let out a frustrated noise. Of course the logical part of my brain knew I needed to check in case something was really wrong, but the little part of my brain screamed at me not to break daddy’s rules.

“Fuck it,” I breathed, pushing the heavy wooden door open.

As I stepped in, I paused as I immediately sighted him. His long black hair was haphazardly thrown up in a messy bun at the nape of his neck while he cheek was pressed into his forearm which laid against the desk and a pen hung from his fingers. He had fallen asleep working. He had been working really hard lately, having had a lot more cases than usual and it made me hurt. He needed a break. My daddy was amazing. He did everything he could for me as a daddy and boyfriend, worked a full time big-shot but traumatizing lawyer job that paid well, and he never once put his burdens on me. Swallowing thickly, I set my stuffy Ted on the bookshelf and padded over to his chair, pushing some of his hair from his caramel colored skin. His jaw ticked and he sighed in his sleep.

“Daddy?” I whispered.

A twitch was all I got in response. I didn’t want to wake him up because he was obviously tired, but this position would hurt his back and he wouldn’t sleep well. Bracing myself for an irritated daddy, I ran my hands over his back, rubbing gently as I repeated the name only I was allowed to call him. When it wasn’t enough, I leaned down and kissed right below his ear.

“Roman,” I murmured.

“Hmm? What?” he grumbled, eyes still not opening.

With an annoyed sigh, I decided to change tactics. It might also lessen the anger he would feel at being woken up. Dropping to my knees, I slid under his desk and spun his chair slightly so I could unbutton his slacks. It took work but I managed to get them open and my hand into his boxers to find his thick, soft cock.

“Dadddyyyy,” I sung softly, “Your little girl needs you.”

No verbal response, but his shaft was getting harder. That was a good sign.

“Come on daddy, wake up, please,” I said a little louder.

A rumbling moan came from his chest and he drew in a heady breath. I used both hands to free his stiffening erection and leaned down, happily lapping up the gathering precum.

“Mmm daddy, you’re already getting hard for me.”

“Ah shit,” he whispered, tensing, “Ariel?”

“Mmmhmm,” I hummed as I wrapped my lips around his cock.

He cursed and sat back in his chair. I looked up and my brown eyes met steel blue ones. There was no anger, which was a good sign, just pure lust and maybe some hesitance, cloaked in a sleepy haze. I broke the contact and sunk down around his dick, moaning in delight at the taste. Nothing in this world ever tasted better than daddy.

“Oh god damn little girl. That feels so fucking good,” he moaned.

Spurred on by the praise, I shifted and wrapped my fingers around the base of his hardness, jerking to meet where my lips stopped. Up and down I sucked on his cock like it was the sweetest lollipop, squirming at the groans he unleashed. I pulled off his dick with a pop and licked my lips as I glanced up to his face. Tapping the head against my bottom lip, I grinned.

“Can you cum for me daddy, please? I want you to cum.”

“Mm, you do?” he asked huskily.

Nodding, I was taken off guard when he yanked back on my hair suddenly. His heated gaze bore into my face until he finally smirked.

“Sure little girl, but not in your mouth.”

Confused, I wrinkled my brows until he reached down, hooking his fingers under my arms.

“Up we go.”

I squeaked and helped climb up into his lap. There was no waiting before he pulled me down onto his cock. Suddenly I was thankful for his “no panties under nightgowns” rule. The hiss he let out was sinfully beautiful as he slid easily into my wetness. Burying my face in his shoulder, I latched onto his forearms as he began thrusting up fast. It was immediate bliss shooting through my core.

“Ride me baby girl, ride me so good you cum all over daddy, okay?” he panted.

“Yes daddy!” I whimpered.

Head falling back, I held onto the arms of the chair. Fingers slid up my nightgown and gripped my ass hard, helping me grind onto his cock. I couldn’t stop the whimpers and mewls from pouring out of my mouth as my baser instincts came out. Reaching out, I tangled my fingers into his locks and slammed our lips together.

“God you feel so good. Nyah! Fu-Goodness!”

It was hard to remember not to cuss when my brain was fried from his touch. His breaths came out deeper and faster as I bounced steadily harder on his cock, focusing on his noises and the sound of our bodies slapping. It wasn’t long until I felt the flickering shudders in my core.

“G-Gonna- Gonna cum daddy. Make me cum. Please!”

“My pleasure little girl.”

His fingers stroking and pinching my clit sent me over the edge with a scream. Nose and forehead wrinkled, I breathed raggedly against his cheek as I rode him hard; his fat cock causing unending bliss.

“Sh-Fu- Daddy, your cock feels soooo good. Don’t stop, please. Don’t stop until your cumming in me. Fill me up daddy! Use me!”

Daddy snarled and his fingers gripped painfully hard on my hips, suddenly becoming violent in his thrusts.

“You want me to use this sweet pussy little girl? Hmm?”

By that time, I was a shaking mess. My legs were weak and I was practically a ragdoll, unable to move from the blinding ecstasy coursing through my core.

“Y-Yes daddy!”

“Fuck baby,” he roared.

I jumped as he leaned forward and there was a loud crash, and suddenly I was on my back on the desk. The new position created an overwhelming vortex that slammed me hard through another climax, wailing his name the whole way.

“I’m almost there baby. You ready?”

Nodding, I dug my nails into his forearms and locked my legs around his hips, pulling him as close as I could. The tell tale signs started; His cock swelled, his hips stammered, and then I heard it, that primal roar. Daddy leaned down and my lips were covered by his, sealing off any noise and breath I might let out as his cum poured into my pussy. Instead of pushing him off, I released his arms and took hold of his shoulders, pulling him to lie on me and rest. Warm lips trailed down my cheek and neck until I heard him mumbling.

“What daddy?”

“Why did you come in here baby?” he repeated, but louder.

“I was worried. You hadn’t come to bed and weren’t answering me. I was scared you had gotten hurt,” I mumbled, nervously playing with his hair.

“Thank you little girl,” he replied, “I’m sorry for worrying you. Let’s get to bed so I can snuggle with you.”

A grin split my lips and I nodded eagerly, wrapping around him like a koala to be carried to the room. “Don’t forget Ted,” I muttered, draping myself over his shoulder and pointing.

He chuckled and grabbed the small bear before leaving his study, the door shutting with finality. I’d finally have daddy in bed with me for more than a few measly hours, and it felt great.


End file.
